Big Bee, Little Bee part 2
by Sundiel260
Summary: (The continued story of JazzTheTiger's Big Bee, Little Bee story. They gave me their permission to continue it, and I plan not to let such a good story go to waste!) An accident has turned Bumblebee into a sparkling! How are the Autobots going to handle this? (Please read the first Big Bee, Little Bee if you're confused.)


**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Okay, so, many of you might or might not have read the original Big Bee, Little Bee story written by JazzTheTiger. It's a pretty good story, which is such a shame that they hadn't updated it for almost nine years. _But_, I manged to get in contact with them, asking for permission to continue it for them, and to my delight, they said yes!**

**The first chapter might be a little short, but I promise that the other chapters will be longer. If you're confused, please read the first Big Bee, Little Bee story before reading this. I hope to give it my best!**

_**Bold italics: Bumblebee thinking/talking**_

* * *

"Sari, I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Relax Optimus! It's just a sleep over! It'll be fun!"

Optimus wasn't too convinced. "Still. Maybe we shouldn't risk letting Bumblebee out of the base just yet." He cast a quick glance at the sparkling still recharging on his lap.

"Come on Optimus! It's just my place." Sari smirked, skipping over and scooping up the shrunken Bee. The yellow bot stirred as he was lifted up, but thankfully didn't wake up and snuggled close to Sari. "My room is a hundred percent safe."

"It's not the room I'm worried about."

Sari and Optimus kept talking back and forth, the former insisting that a sleepover would be a great idea while the later kept shooting it down. Sari gave up when a few minutes had gone by and Prime still wouldn't agree to her idea. She huffed as she went to her room, sitting down on her bed.

Bumblebee shifted in her hold, blinking up at her tiredly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you Bee." Sari sent a small apologetic smile to her friend. Bumblebee made a small grunt, pressing his face against Sari's neck and falling back into recharge.

Sari would have found this cute if she wasn't a little sour about Prime shooting down her sleepover idea. She didn't get it, her room was totally safe for a small mini bot like Bee! Plus, how could she just pass up on such a great opportunity?

Sighing, she flopped backwards on her bed, making sure not too wake Bumblebee up. The mechling twitched, but remained asleep as Sari shifted her body to lay on her side. She still couldn't got over how small Bee had gotten. He was almost as big as she was when they first met, if not a little bit smaller.

In fact, Bee's size as a sparkling was almost jaw dropping. Sure he was shorter than the rest of the team, but Sari never imagined he would ever be _this _small. If someone else saw him, they might just mistake him as a small toy or some—

Sari's eyes widened. She looked down at the sleeping Bee, then over to her backpack that laid against the wall.

And then grinned as a plan formulated in her mind.

* * *

"Sari you are a genius." The young teen smiled to herself as she stepped into Sumdac Tower. With a quick wave to the Reception Bot, she skipped over to the elevator. "This is going to be the best thing you've ever done." Sari whispered to herself as she stepped inside the elevator, pressing the button to take her to the floor her room was located at.

Before she could enjoy herself anymore, she felt movement on her back.

She glanced over her shoulder. Her backpack was moving around, with small whining chirps coming from within. "_Bee._ Keep it down. I'll let you out soon." Sari moved the bag off her back, holding it in her arms and bounced a bit. The movement slowly calmed down as the elevator made a small _ding_ noise to signal their arrival.

Looking to make sure no one was in the hall, Sari quickly made her way to her room, giggling with glee once she closed the door behind her. "Okay Bee! We're here!" Sari set the bag down, opening the top.

Bumblebee stuck his head out, blinking up at Sari with tried optics.

**_Here where? And what was with the bumpy ride?_**

"I'm sorry for the rough wake up Bee. But check it out! You're in my room!"

Bumblebee blinked at his friend a moment before looking around. The site of pink greeted his optics as he gazed around the room. Pink bed, pink walls, pink rug, pink jukebox. At least the floor was a tannish orange color, Bee wasn't certain if he could stand being in a room that was literally nothing but pink.

Blinking a few times, Bumblebee yawned and snuggled deeper into the bag.

"… you really must be tired huh?" Sari sighed as Bumblebee went back to sleep, though she smiled despite herself, picking the bag up carefully and depositing it on her bed. "Well, as long as you're sleeping, I guess I should get some stuff ready for the sleepover." She tapped her chin as she went to the door. "I wonder what kind of movies sparklings enjoy?"

A little under a megacycle passed before Bee awoke.

The mechling chirped, blinking a bit as he stared at his new surroundings before his eyes landed on Sari sitting on the floor looking at something. Bumblebee smiled, shifting out of the bag and hopped down to the floor.

Going over to his friend, he sat down next to her, letting out a small chirp to signal Sari of his presence.

"Hm? Oh hey bee! Finally awake?"

Bumblebee beamed, nodding his head.

**_You bet I am! Sooo… you gonna explain to me where exactly we are?_**

Sari smiled, picking something up. "Well since you're awake, how about you help me pick which movie to watch for our sleepover?"

**_Sari, as much as I enjoy your Earth customs, I really think that—Hey is that the new horror movie we've been waiting to come out?!_**

"Good choice Bee!" Sari smiled as Bumblebee picked up the disk, chirping excitedly as he held it up. Something told her this was going to be the best sleepover ever.


End file.
